Oops I Made A New AU
Oops I Made A New AU (also known as OIMANA) is a random role AU based on Snolid Ice's inside jokes. Everything that happens in the AU is related to some inside joke and the AU never takes it self seriously because of how stupid it is. There is also canon suicide but the reasoning is also a joke and aren't meant to make fun of anyone. This AU was made when Snolid was bored. OIMANA is planned to get a manga instead of a comic or game because Snolid Ice thinks that a manga is the best way to represent the AU. Note that because of this, hidden stuff as Gylde and So Sorry are going to be original bosses in the Snowdin and Hotland area. Annoying dog and river person aren't in the AU either. The souls act more like ssbu spirits. Oh! themes will be replaced with original fitting themes. It's Raining Somewhere Else will still be canon but it won't be a date with the Sans replacement the scenario is a bit different. A lot of the scenarios from normal Undertale are changed to be more meme-y but some of the original scenarios will still stay but modified. An example of this is that the date scene is replaced with Snolid catfishing people with the snapchat girl filter Here is the link to the slide show sheet of the roles and some of the OIMaNA. Some of the info will eventually be moved to this page. Please keep in mind a lot of the info on roles on the slide sheet is outdated. This page has the most up to date roles for OIMANA Here is the link to the script/story for OIMaNA. This will not be moved anywhere. Since Snolid isn't the best at writing you can comment to help him out. Roles Major * Chara (Also Snolid's Stand) - Dr. Bones * Frisk - Snolid Ice * Flowey - Piranha Plant * Omega Flowey - SUFFER MORE * Toriel - Oimana Chan (a waifu OC Snolid made) * Napstablook - ICC's ghost OC * Sans - Micah (Snolid's cat) * Papyrus - Sierra (Snolid's other cat) * Undyne - Christian Diddy Kong * Alphys - Xin the Gadget Guy (the joke comes down to 2 songs sounding very similar) * MTT - Grand Dad * Asgore - King SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANESS (AKA the king Mii in Snolid's Miitopia playthrough) * Asriel - LoopMix * Hyperdeath form - Big Boss Swell (Rush Adventure) Minor Roles * Doggo - Lakitu * Dogamy - Fat Paratroopa (SMRPG) * Dogaressa - Fat Yoshi (SMRPG) * Greater Dog - Buff Waluigi in roblox * Lesser Dog - maverick1240 * RG 01 - Tibia (AKA Mario Kart pipe as an OC) * RG 02 - Voltz (AKA F-Zero eletric wall as an OC) * Dummy - Kramic * Temmie - Pexagon Chaos * Gaster - prinz eugen from r2r * Mad Dummy - Breaking the rules (A Shedinja Snolid Killed in a Pokemon randomizer nuzlocke that possesses a Kramic dummy) * Mad Mew Mew - King K Rool (The appearance is the K.K.R. amiibo possessed by Breaking the rules) * Muffet - Slave owner Streets of Rouge * Orginal Boss (**would be glyde**) - Shovel Knight * Orginal Boss 2 (**would be so sorry**) - Bluigi (This fight takes place right before the CORE) * Onionsan - * Monster Kid - Lego Poison Ivy * Nice Cream Guy - Business Sonic.exe * Grillby - Arbies waifu * Snowdin Shopkeep - Lucoa * Snowdin Hotel Person - Roblox Spider Girl * Gerson - Funky Kong (Speficly DK 64) * Burgerpants - Nigel (Solid’s meme OC) * Catty - EO-Chan (EO = Extensional Oddities) * Bratty - H7S-Chan (H7S = Heavier7Strings) * Jerry: Leo | Official * Second Jerry: el mago magico sans 33 * Third Jerry: Luis Perez * Forth Jerry: Andrew Gullien * Fifth Jerry: Jerry (Rick and morty) * Sixth Jerry: Jerry (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) * Heatsflamesman - Family sans * Annoying dog (but they do more) - the rats Regular enemies There are 99 total enemies in the au Enemy 23: Touch me (ffvii) Enemy 24: ultors (FF series) Enemy 34: Grimlet Enemy 65: bigweld Amalgamates Since Ram Ranch is the True Lab there are 18 Amalgamates in total and not all of them fight you Amalgamates: Any meme fusions ideas i have * 1. Monika, Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, Unjoy * 2. Best Bounds: All the oimana co owners that havent done shit * 3. Crobat, Garchomp, Electvire, Machamp, Empoleon, Dusknoir ( a refernce to my pokemon competive team) * 4. Glassannon, Rectreem, Sjwhale, Tripecs, Deathorus, Mozzamazel (A refernce to my clover team) * 5.The OP team member: all of the main SMRPG cast with Luigi,Waluigi and Wario (credit to Fire Mario Fan for the idea) * 6. Rename this in german: sans undertale, sans storyshift, ness, and knochen * 7. ICC 3 & Rodri: ICC the hedgehog OC, Pexagon & Rodri * 8. Memeception: Bishop and all versions of Bishop (name idea by fire) * 9. Cacish (Caturne and Oddish) + Beechu (Beedrill + Raichu) * 10. Ludiccoa: All the lotad evos + Lucoa * 11. EO, ER, IA, SG, and PO sans replacements * 12. Sagri, Suu, Wiz, Gabriel (Gabriel dropout), Shrio, Kayo Hinazuki, Nano Shinonome, Hyouka Fuwa * 13. Failed xin clone * 14. Dedede pillow pets + green Meowth pain * 15. * 16. The last two amalgamates are boss amalgamates * 17. Freddy + Sans + Monika + Bendy + Cuphead + Sonic + Steven Universe = F̴̧̠@͕̭Ṋ̫͖̬̃͟͠Ḑ̷͖̥͖̰̹O͏̖͔̣̜͉̗̩̪Ò̱͓̖͚̮͕̞͡͠m͉͖͚̩̩̳?҉̛̩̘͡ͅ * 18. Sans + Monika + Eddie Burke + Lil Pump + Artem + John W + Tetris + Filthy Frank + Rick Sanchez + John Cena + Jack Noir + Discord + Wario = T̷̴̩̳͔̝̩̺̩̝̀ͅͅ ̴̼̗̳̯̪̬̻̫̮̩͇̳̘͔͖̤̘̱U̧̗̞͖͜͠ ̧̪̤̯̱̣͎̯͙̝̯͘Ḿ̤̱̥̠̟̬̘̟̘͎̘̝̼̙̣͝͝ ̶͍̗̫͉͔̱͖̰͓̤̹̞̦̱́́́͞B̵̵̡͈̖̺̯̤̝̼̯̟̜̯̱͠ ̕҉͓̺̟̗͉̪̰̟̞͔̳͓̱̳̤̘͢͟͜ͅL͓̰̫̩̟̰͘̕ ҉̪̹͎̟͍̙̳̥͔́̕͜R̴͈̣̳̜͎̺̫̲̩̩̱̻̫̤͉̟̕͟͢͞ Souls Patience and Determination are switched but act the same The souls act a lot like smash bros spirits and when a main role is killed they also become a smash bros spirit. * Determination - Sacred Snorlax * Bravery - Boss (also known as Bosslayer) * Integrity - Mada * Perseverance: Hyper * Kindness: Spook (also known as ThisIsSpook) * Justice: Fire Mario Fan Original Roles Extra team members Ruins section: Dashingtoadie. He leaves when you are done with the ruins After ruins till end of run: OIMANA Chan Durring snowdin forrest: Micah and Serria During waterfall: Lego Poison Ivy (She does way more than normal monster kid) After Muffet fight: Streets of Rogue Gorillas. (these team members are temporary and are only good for true pacifist run so Diddy is less aggressive) Comedic Original roles The Writer: Slick Silver Rip maker: Green de la Bean The teacher in school: Baldi Other Micah's Stand (Micah man, an oc robot master snolid made) Slavemaster's 3 slaves (I did 3 because thats the maxium ammount you can have in SoR with out any upgrades) - The real Fred Flintstone, Divergent Collisions Midna, Slave (Streets of rogue) Locations: * Underground - Virgin Island * Ruins - Snolid's Church (Based off the OIMANA Discord Server) * Snowdin - Sandopolis * Snowdin Town - Roblox High School * Grillby - Arbies * Waterfall - A Poisonous Appointment (lego batman) * Blook's home: icc mconald * Hotland - Soundclown * Area where you fight muffet - Park (Streets of Rogue) * True Lab - Ram Ranch * Core - Discord (Dimensional Internet Sharing Company Online Reading Drive) * New home - Greenhorne * Judgement Hall - “You know I had to do it to ‘em” Sidewalk * Barrier - Fall of Their Freedom * Orginal area: gay jerry jail * Original area Micah takes you durring genocide run: Oil ocean Trivia * Micah is the name of the person who made Baldi which is why the alley the cats live in is next to a roblox school. * Micah doesn't have any cool powers (Expect his stand) so he uses power lines to travel from place to place like this cat. * Micah and Serria don't speak English. Instead they say meow and then in parenthesis what they mean in English. All characters expect Snolid and Oimana Chan can understand them. Micah uses his stand as a translator Role Changes * The Undyne role changed once and the Alphys role changed about five times due to Snolid trying to make the roles as meme-y as possible. * Monika (from DDLC) was originally ment to be Muffet but snolid changed it to have a better inside joke instead of trending memes. * Green De La Bean was originally flowey but was changed to Piranha Plant on Nov. 1st 2018 due to the SSBU Direct and because Snolid didn't see it fitting and was unable to use the bean motifs correctly. * Polarial was supposed to be an original team member in the ruins section but Snolid removed him for unknown reasons. * Kekbot was originally going to be mettaton but that got changed due to not being able to figure out a good character personality for it. Sub AUs * In all the sub AUs the memes are changed in some way. Category:Random Role Category:Comedic